For centuries wine has been stored in glass bottles with a cork stopper inserted in the neck of the wine bottle. Many wines benefit from “breathing” or opening the bottle and waiting a period of time prior to consuming the wine. The waiting period can be reduced by actively aerating the wine. Once allowed to breathe or actively aerated, the wine should be fairly promptly consumed lest its flavor begin to subsequently deteriorate.